


How Are You Feeling Today?

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	How Are You Feeling Today?

_19\. “How are you feeling today?”  
72\. “You need sleep.”  
  
_Kevin was sitting in the student lounge feeling sorry for himself, he had a pretty bad headache today, which was getting worse gradually. Someone slammed a backpack on the table in front of him, making Kevin look up. It was Joaquin, who quickly leaned down and pulled Kevin’s chin up to kiss him hello. Kevin kissed Joaquin back, feeling a little bit better, now that his boyfriend was here.  
  
“Hey Preppy.” Joaquin sat down next to Kevin and smiled at him, but then his smile faded and a worried expression formed on his face. “ __ **How are you feeling today?**  You are a bit pale. Everything ok?”  
  
Kevin smiled weakly and considered to say that he was ok, but he guessed that would just be stupid and he knew that Joaquin would see through it anyway. Kevin had woken up this morning feeling like he had been hit by a car. He had even considered staying at home, but then remembered that he had a biology test today and so decided to just get up and go to school. He could still rest later on. But now he was already beginning to regret his decision because he was feeling worse every minute.  
  
“I am not feeling so great, to be honest. I have a huge headache, and I feel off, I think I have a cold.”  
  
Joaquin quickly placed a hand on Kevin’s forehead to check his temperature. “You are hot.”  
  
Kevin chuckled, ’“Yeah, well you say that pretty often to me.”  
  
Joaquin playfully smacked him on the arm, but he didn’t let it go. “Really, I think you have a fever. Why did you even come to school?”

Kevin shrugged. “I write a biology test today, and I thought I could make it through the school day and maybe go to bed early when I am home again.”  
  
“Well, you should go home. Come on, get up.” Joaquin grabbed Kevin’s bag and his own backpack and indicated for Kevin to come with him. Kevin sighed and decided to just follow his boyfriend. Joaquin was right, he was really not feeling well. Kevin quickly went to see his teacher and tell her, that he was sick and wanted to leave and she told him to go home because he definitely didn’t look fit enough for school.  
  
Kevin was really thankful that his dad had left him the truck this morning, so he didn’t have to walk. 

“Preppy, give me the keys, you shouldn’t drive when you are not feeling well.” Kevin grinned to himself. It was so cute when Joaquin got all protective. Kevin handed him the keys and settled into the passenger seat, letting Joaquin drive them home. Once they were in the Keller’s house, Joaquin ushered Kevin into his room and practically forced him to lie down and snuggle under the blankets.

“I’ll make tea for you and soup. Do you want to watch tv, while I am downstairs?”  
  
Kevin nodded, and Joaquin handed him the tv remote and then went downstairs. Kevin could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen, and it put a happy smile on Kevin’s face. Sometime later Joaquin came back with a tray in his hands, with a steaming bowl of soup and a cup of tea. “Here, this will help.”  
  
“Thank you, baby. You are so sweet.”  
  
Joaquin smiled at him, and it was the kind of sweet and dazzling smile that always made Kevin’s heart flutter. Joaquin made sure that Kevin had everything he needed and then announced that he would draw a bath for Kevin. Kevin just nodded and began to eat his soup. He was soon feeling better with a belly full of delicious soup and was happy when Joaquin called that the bath was ready. Joaquin even helped Kevin undress, and Kevin couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He slid into the hot water with a sigh. It was excellent. He looked at Joquin and asked:“ Hey is there any chance that you will join me in here?”  
  
“Baby you are not in a state to do that, that would be too exhausting. No sorry, just bath alone today. But I like the idea…keep it in mind for another time.” He winked at Kevin and left the bathroom to make some more tea.  
  
Kevin finished bathing and put on his pajama pants and a fresh shirt and went back into his room, where Joaquin was already waiting for him.  
  
“There you are. How was your bath?”  
  
“Fantastic. What do we do now?”  
  
“Nothing. You get into bed, wrap yourself in the warm blanket and try to relax.  _ **You need sleep**_.”  
  
Kevin smiled, and since he really was feeling exhausted, he followed Joaquin’s instructions and got into his bed. Joaquin tucked the blanket around Kevin and bent down to kiss him gently.  
  
“Good night, Preppy. Get well soon again.”  
  
“Thank you Joaquin…for everything you did for me today. You are the best boyfriend in the world.” Kevin mumbled sleepily, his eyes already closing as he snuggled comfortably into his pillow.  
  
He heard Joaquin leaving his room and whispering:“No,  _you_  are. I love you. I’ll check on you tomorrow.”  
  
Kevin managed to whisper a soft “love you too” back and then instantly fell asleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning, still feeling sick, but he smiled to himself when he remembered how Joaquin had looked after him the day before. He got up and went down into the kitchen to eat breakfast, meeting his dad there.  
  
“Good morning, how are you, Kevin? I met Joaquin yesterday when I came home, and he told me that you have a cold.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not feeling so great. But Joaquin took care of me. He was really sweet…”  
  
“I know, I saw the tea and soup. It’s great that he was there for you. You have a very nice boyfriend, Kevin. I am so happy for you. That boy is good for you, you should definitely keep him.”  
  
“Yes I know, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.”


End file.
